Dua Warna Sekunder
by sellarosella
Summary: Midorima Shintarou: "Dia memang selalu ada di sisiku, membuatku ingin tersenyum, menjadi orang pertama yang melihatku menangis, lalu menghiburku dengan tawanya. Tapi bukannya jatuh cinta pada dia, diam-diam aku berharap bahwa dia adalah kau." For Midorima and Retatsu Namikaze's birthday.


Happy Birthday, **Midorima** and **Retatsu Namikaze**!

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved.

* * *

**_Sana mulai ceritanya, Shin-_chan_!_**

Eh? Uh, tapi—

**_Sudah cepat mulai! Kasihan tuh para pembaca sudah nungguin._**

Uh, baiklah. Um, namaku Midorima Shintarou _nanodayo_, pemain _regular_ Teikou yang memegang posisi _shooting guard_. Saat ini aku duduk di kelas 3 SMP, masih bermain basket dengan lima orang _regular_ lainnya dan bersama-sama kami dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_. Awalnya aku tidak menyukai semua orang kecuali Akashi. Aku menghormatinya karena dia kapten tim Teikou. Bagiku yang lainnya hanya dua orang idiot yang berisik, tukang makan, dan bayangan yang bahkan tidak disadari keberadaannya. Mereka semacam pengganggu kehidupanku yang tenang, damai, dan membosankan.

Akan tetapi setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai memperhatikan keempat orang selain Akashi yang kubenci tadi. Sang bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya yang kuakui _style_ bermainnya unik, si _copycat_ Kise Ryouta yang berhasil masuk _regular_ padahal baru bermain basket di tahun kedua, pengguna _formless shoot_ Aomine Daiki yang bisa memasukkan bola ke ring meskipun dengan posisi aneh, dan si raksasa tukang makan Murasakibara Atsushi yang mengaku tidak suka basket tapi sama antusiasnya dengan yang lain saat bermain.

_Blush._

Yang terakhir itulah yang paling menarik perhatianku. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mulai memperhatikan setiap gerakannya meskipun hanya gerakan kecil seperti membuka bungkus _snack_ dan hal-hal semacam itu. Lalu tahu-tahu saja kami jadian.

STOP! Jangan tanya aku apa yang terjadi hingga bisa jadian. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kami bisa sampai ke hubungan yang begitu. Aku bersumpah dulu aku laki-laki normal yang menyukai perempuan. Aku bahkan selalu memukul pasangan bodoh AoKise bila ada kesempatan. Jadi, kenapa aku bisa berakhir sebagai pasangan MuraMido? Jawabannya: aku tidak tahu. Tapi sejujurnya ada satu hal yang membuatku agak kecewa. Kami jadian hanya status. Tidak ada kencan, tidak ada pulang-pergi sekolah bersama, tidak saling telepon atau mengirim _e-mail_, yah… begitulah. T-Tapi bukan berarti aku mau ber-_lovey dovey_ dengan raksasa itu, ya! Aku malah tidak mau. Siapa juga yang mau ber-romantis ria dengan makhluk ungu itu _nanodayo_!

**_Hihih, Shin-_chan_ ternyata memang _tsundere_, ya?_**

Aku tidak _tsundere_, kok! Sudah sana kau lanjutkan ceritanya!

_**D'accord~!**_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou—sekarang kelas 1 SMA—mantan _shooter_ nomor satu _Generation of Miracles_ alias _Kiseki no Sedai_, sedang duduk sendirian di atas gerobak. Teman se-tim-nya, Takao Kazunari, pergi ke WC umum sejak lima menit yang lalu. Saat ia sedang asik bengong memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

_**Drrt… Drrt… You've got mail!**_

.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: Double Date~!**

**Midorimacchi! Aku dan Aominecchi mau kencan di Disneyland minggu besok! Kau dan Murasakicchi mau ikut tidak? Tadinya aku mau mengajak Kurokocchi juga tapi dia ada urusan dengan Kagamicchi :( kalau Akashicchi, yah, kau tahu sendiri. Dia bilang dia tidak mau ikut-_ssu_~**

**- Kise R.**

.

Midorima memijat pelipisnya. Bahkan di _e-mail_ saja Kise terlihat berisik. Dia bersyukur tidak satu sekolah lagi dengan si lelaki kuning itu. Perlahan, jemarinya bergerak di atas _keypad_ ponselnya, membalas _e-mail_ Kise.

.

**From: Midorima Shintarou**

**Subject: Re: Double Date~!**

**Pergi mati sana! Lagipula, memangnya kau sudah mengajak Murasakibara? -_-**

**- Midorima**

.

_**Drrt… Drrt… You've got mail!**_

.

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: Re: Re: Double Date~!**

**Huweee! Hidoi-_ssu_! Sudah dong~ ^^ Murasakicchi bilang dia ikut~ kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kita _double date_, ya! Sampai ketemu minggu, Midorimacchi!**

**- Kise R.**

.

Mata sang _shooter_ nyaris melompat keluar dari kelopaknya. Apa kata si pirang itu? Murasakibara setuju _double date_ ke Disneyland? Lalu kenapa lelaki itu tidak bilang apa-apa padanya? Kenapa malah Kise yang mengajaknya _double date_? Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menelepon makhluk ungu itu.

"Oi, Murasakibara! Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa maksud Kise ketika dia bilang kau ikut _double date_ ke Disneyland hari minggu besok?" seru Midorima begitu panggilannya diangkat.

Hening sejenak. "_Moshi-moshi_, Mido-_chin_," terdengar suara Murasakibara di ujung sambungan. Suara _snack_ yang dikunyah juga kedengaran. "Kemarin Kise-_chin_ mengajakku pergi ke Disneyland untuk bermain. Dia janji akan mentraktirku makan. Kenapa? Mido-_chin_ mau ikut juga?"

_Gubrak_! Lelaki yang mengaku sudah kelas 1 SMA dan terdaftar di Yosen High tidak tahu kalau _double date_ dan bermain itu beda jauh. Midorima menyesal sudah menelepon. "Tidak. Sudah, ya. Sampai jumpa."

"Mido-_chin_."

_Blink_. "Apa?" sahutnya kasar walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Mido-_chin_ mau tidak ikut kencan ganda dengan Kise-_chin_ dan Mine-_chin_ minggu besok?"

_Doki_. Midorima merona. "H-Hah? B-Buat apaan. Siapa juga yang mau ikut yang begituan _nanodayo_. Lebih baik aku tidur saja di rumah."

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Mido-_chin_."

Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…

Grrrrr! Midorima melotot pada ponselnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba mematikan sambungan, sih? Apa begitu caranya bersikap pada pacar? Padahal jarang ketemu karena beda sekolah, tapi sikapnya dingin sekali. Setidaknya dibujuk kek biar ikut. Huh! Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk hati Midorima.

"Aku kembali, Shin-_chan_~!" seru Takao tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Midorima yang sedang galau.

"Jangan mendadak berteriak begitu, Bakao!" dengus Midorima sebal. Ponselnya ia lempar ke dalam tas. "Cepat jalan! Aku mau pulang!"

Takao mengernyit melihat _mood_ Midorima yang lebih jelek dari biasanya. "Ada apa, Shin-_chan_? Kelihatannya kau sedang kesal."

"Jangan banyak tanya!" ujar Midorima ketus. Ia kesal sekesal-kesalnya pada si raksasa rakus itu. Namun perlahan ia menghela nafas. Kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu? Saat kelulusan Teikou, kah? Ya, sepertinya memang begitu. Musim panas, disaat pasangan bodoh AoKise kencan, dia diam di rumah menyibukkan diri dengan ramalan Oha Asa karena Murasakibara bahkan tidak menelepon sama sekali. Dan kali ini, Midorima bersikap jujur pada diri sendiri, bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa jadian kalau akhirnya begini.

"Shin-_chan_?" Suara Takao menyerang indera pendengaran Midorima.

"Hn?" sahut Midorima letih.

Takao terlihat khawatir. "Sudah sampai, nih. Apa Shin-_chan_ baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, bodoh. Pulang sana," Midorima turun dari gerobak dan berjalan cepat ke dalam rumah, tidak lupa membanting pintu.

Takao terbingung-bingung sendiri di luar. "Shin-_chan_ marah padaku, ya? Memang aku tadi ngapain?"

Sebenarnya Midorima merasa agak tidak enak pada Takao karena melampiaskan kemarahannya pada lelaki itu. Tapi rasanya Midorima tidak tahan kalau harus memendam kekesalannya sendiri. Pikirannya jadi melantur kemana-mana dan ia menumbangkan diri di kasur. Kalau diingat-ingat, selama ini yang selalu menemaninya kemana-mana adalah Takao. Pulang-pergi sekolah, nonton pertandingan, atau hanya sekedar nongkrong-nongkrong, semua ia lakukan bersama Takao. Teman satu SMA-nya itu juga paling rajin mengiriminya _e-mail_. Setiap pagi, siang, sore, dan sebelum tidur, ucapan-ucapan berdatangan ke ponsel Midorima. Bukankah itu seperti… seperti apa yang dilakukan pasangan? Ia juga sadar kalau Takao memanggil nama depannya, bukan nama keluarganya, dan itu membuat dia semakin jengkel. Murasakibara tidak pernah sekali pun memanggil nama depannya. Sebenarnya dia ini pacaran dengan Murasakibara atau Takao?

Midorima menggigit bibir dan memantapkan tekad. Minggu besok dia akan pergi ke Disneyland untuk memata-matai si lelaki ungu. Kalau bertemu pasangan bodoh AoKise dan Murasakibara, ia akan mengarang alasan kenapa ia ada disana meskipun tidak masuk akal. Ya, begitu lebih baik.

Dengan rencana itu di kepala, Midorima pun tertidur lelap.

X

X

X

Hari minggu pun tiba. Midorima sudah berdiri di belakang patung Walt Disney. Kise tidak bilang mereka mau datang jam berapa jadi dia terpaksa menunggu dari pagi. Ia memakai kemeja, kacamata hitam, dan topi wol untuk menutupi rambut hijaunya yang tidak biasa. Tadinya ia mau memakai syal juga, tapi ini kan baru awal musim gugur. Salah-salah, ia malah jadi pusat perhatian. Bisa gawat kalau begitu.

"Dasar bodoh. Mau _double date_ kok tidak bilang jam berapa. Bikin kesal saja," maki Midorima pelan. Bisa gawat kan kalau ada yang mengenalinya.

"Disini, Murasakicchi~!"

Ah.

Midorima selalu bisa mengenali teriakan kekanak-kanakan itu. Sudah pasti itu suara Kise. Ia melihat-lihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan dimana rombongan teman SMP-nya, tidak sadar kalau sikapnya mencurigakan. Ketemu! Itu dia Kise sedang memeluk lengan Aomine. Sepertinya lelaki pirang itu juga sedang menyamar dengan memakai kacamata minus. Tidak jauh darinya, berdiri Murasakibara dengan snack di lengannya.

"Eeehh? Ini siapa, Murasakicchi? Kok tidak pergi dengan Midorimacchi?"

Pertanyaan itu menarik mata dan telinga Midorima. Ia kembali mengamati tempat Kise berdiri dan menemukan satu sosok yang tidak ia kenal di samping Murasakibara.

"Ini temanku, Kise-_chin_. Mido-_chin_ bilang dia tidak mau ikut. Ya sudah aku ajak Muro-_chin_."

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya. Salam kenal."

"Aku Kise Ryouta. Dan yang ini Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal juga, Himurocchi. Nah, aku punya sesuatu untuk kita-_ssu_!" seru Kise riang sembari mengulurkan empat benda dengan pita merah polkadot putih.

"Oi! Jangan bilang kau mau aku memakai itu?" Aomine langsung menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Kise.

Kise manyun. "Bukan cuma Aominecchi, kok. Murasakicchi dan Himurocchi juga," katanya sembari memakaikan telinga Minnie Mouse ke kepalanya dan kepala Murasakibara yang diam saja. "Nah, ini Himurocchi. Dan terakhir Aominecchi."

Aomine bergidik ngeri. "Tidak mau! Pasti nanti kau minta foto kan? Tuh polaroid-mu sudah tergantung di leher."

"Jadi Aominecchi tidak mau pakai ini?"

"Dari tadi juga aku sudah bilang tidak mau," dengus Aomine sebal.

"Benar-benar tidak mau?"

"Iya, aku tidak mau," sahut Aomine kasar namun mulai timbul keraguan dalam hatinya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan yang terus-terusan ditanyakan Kise.

"Serius tidak mau?" Kise cemberut, terlihat siap ngambek kapan saja.

Aomine menyumpah dalam hati. Ia lupa kalau kekasihnya ini orang yang suka mengancam. Kalau ia tidak pakai telinga itu, bisa-bisa Kise tidak mau bicara padanya. Ia menghela nafas. "Tapi tidak ada foto-fotoan!"

Kise menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. "Ya sudah tidak usah pakai! Aku benci Aominecchi-_ssu_!"

_Gulp_. "E-Eh, iya deh boleh foto. Tapi fotonya jangan di _share_ ke twitter, blog, instagram, de el el ya?"

Tidak sampai sedetik setelah Aomine mengatakan itu, Kise langsung ceria lagi dan memasangkan telinga tikus di tangannya ke kepala Aomine, membuat Himuro _sweatdrop_. "Iya, iya," jawab Kise asal. Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan menepati 'iya, iya'-nya itu.

"Kise-_chin_, ayo makan."

"Tapi kita kan baru sampai, Murasakicchi. Aku mau main dulu. Nanti agak siangan deh kita makan. Ayo pergi~!"

Ke empat orang itu mulai menjelajahi Tomorrowland tanpa lelah dan tentu saja masih setia diikuti oleh Midorima. Yah, sebenarnya Kise yang tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Murasakibara mengeluh karena kehabisan _snack_, Himuro diam saja tapi kadang ikut mengajak Murasakibara bermain, sementara Aomine memang sudah mengeluh capek dari awal.

"Aku mau naik Space Mountain!"

Midorima terpaksa ikut-ikutan naik _roller coaster_ tersebut sampai tiga kali sebelum pindah ke Toontown. Wajah Aomine dan Himuro sampai pucat. Alhasil mereka semacam bertukar pasangan: Kise menarik-narik Murasakibara yang tidak keberatan dan Aomine nyaris tertinggal di belakang dengan Himuro. Mereka mengunjungi rumah Mickey di Toontown dan Midorima bersumpah dia tidak pernah mengenal orang senorak Kise yang melompat kegirangan begitu melihat Mickey. Bahkan dia sampai memeluk sang _cosplayer_ Mickey Mouse dan membuat Aomine jengkel. Kemudian mereka berhenti di toko es krim dan _snack_ gara-gara Murasakibara sudah terlihat nyaris pingsan.

Setelah menjelajahi Toontown, perhentian Kise selanjutnya adalah Fantasyland. Saat Kise mulai menjerit ingin naik wahana semacam _merry-go-round _(kuda-kuda yang berputar di satu tempat) dan ketiga orang itu terpaksa mengikutinya, Midorima hanya bisa tertawa ngakak dari jauh dan mengambil beberapa foto aib Aomine untuk dipamerkan ke teman-teman Kiseki-nya. Puas naik Castle Carrousel, Kise menyeret tiga temannya naik cangkir berputar bernama Alice's Tea Party. Ia dan Aomine duduk secangkir di cangkir warna pink. Midorima lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat Aomine terus-terusan menunduk menutupi mukanya. Kemudian Kise maksa ingin naik gajah terbang. Kali ini dia naik sendiri karena yang lain benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengikuti Kise menaiki wahana anak-anak begitu. Perjalanan Midorima dimulai lagi saat Kise berjalan dengan semangat ke Pooh's Hunny Hunt untuk naik kendaraan berhiaskan madu bohongan mengelilingi tempat tinggal Pooh si beruang kuning.

"Tunggu dulu!" Tiba-tiba Aomine berseru setelah selesai mengelilingi Pooh's Hunny Hunt dengan muka ditekuk sepanjang perjalanan. "Ada satu tempat yang mau kudatangi."

Kise berjingkrak-jingkrak ria. "Eeeh? Beneran? Akhirnya Aominecchi nggak malas-malasan lagi. Mau kemana Aominecchi?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Mau kesitu," katanya sembari menujuk suatu bangunan bertuliskan Haunted Mansion alias rumah berhantu. Seringaiannya melebar saat wajah Kise memucat.

"K-Kemana, Aominecchi?" Kise merinding, berusaha tersenyum.

"Kesitu, Kise. Ke Haunted Mansion," Aomine menyunggingkan senyum ter-ramahnya. "Dari tadi kau bilang kita harus mencoba semua wahana disini. Ya sudah sekarang kita coba yang itu. Ayo kita pergi!"

Midorima ikut masuk. Dia tidak takut dengan yang beginian karena sudah sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Akashi _(maksudnya Akashi hantu? ‾-‾")_. Setelah menghabiskan menit-menit yang mengancam mem-budek-kan (?) telinga gara-gara teriakan Kise, akhirnya mereka berlima keluar dari Haunted Mansion. Menurut Midorima, jeritan Kise-lah yang seharusnya ditakuti, bukannya properti seram di Haunted Mansion. Kise masih histeris dan menangis di pelukan Aomine yang tertawa geli. Murasakibara masih makan. Dan Himuro… alis Midorima bertaut saat melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Murasakibara. Sepertinya dia juga takut.

"Kenapa, Muro-_chin_?"

Himuro berjengit. "Tidak kenapa-napa, kok."

Mata Midorima membesar begitu melihat sebelah lengan Murasakibara menarik Himuro ke pelukannya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala berhiaskan telinga Minnie itu. Apa-apaan…? Dia pikir dia sedang apa? Memeluk lelaki lain di depan umum begini. Memangnya dia seakrab apa dengan si Himuro itu?

Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah pergi, membawa tubuhnya ke toilet terdekat. Ia masuk ke salah satu bilik, menguncinya, dan duduk di atas kloset yang tutupnya sudah diturunkan. Ia jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Apa Murasakibara juga bersikap begitu dengan Himuro di sekolah? Kenapa Murasakibara mengajak Himuro menggantikannya ikut _double date_? Midorima melepas kacamata untuk menyeka cairan bening yang mengancam ingin jatuh ke pipinya.

"Bodoh," desisnya kesal. "Dasar bodoh. Pergi mati saja sana. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Padahal aku ada disini tapi kau malah… dasar bodoh."

Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, Midorima kembali memakai kacamatanya dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Lagian ia juga sudah capek. Midorima memastikan rambut hijaunya tidak kelihatan dan membuka kunci biliknya.

_DEG_.

Murasakibara berdiri disana dan menatapnya.

Midorima langsung memerintah diri sendiri untuk tenang. _'Dia cuma menunggu giliran ke toilet. Dia tidak mengenaliku. Bertingkah biasa saja dan kabur secepatnya,'_ batin Midorima, melangkah melewati Murasakibara.

Sayangnya, tidak semua hal berjalan sesuai rencana. Lengannya diseret masuk ke dalam bilik lalu biliknya dikunci lagi. Tubuhnya berada di antara pintu dan Murasakibara dengan wajahnya menghadap ke pintu. Itu membuat Midorima bersyukur karena tidak harus bertatap muka langsung dengan Murasakibara. Ia terhenyak saat sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak akan tahu kalau Mido-_chin_ ada disini?" ucap Murasakibara di pundak Midorima yang membeku. "Ah, ternyata memeluk Mido-_chin_ rasanya nyaman, ya."

Midorima menggigit bibir dan mulai mencoba melepaskan lengan Murasakibara. "Lepas."

"Mido-_chin_ lihat, ya? Sumpah, itu bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Muro-_chin_."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tolong lepaskan aku," Midorima menggeliat tidak nyaman, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara karena takut orang-orang mendatangi biliknya.

"Aku tidak mau," Murasakibara mengeratkan pelukannya.

Midorima berbalik, tidak sadar matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Dengar, aku mau pergi dari sini," suaranya tercekat.

Murasakibara menghela nafas dan perlahan melepas kacamata Midorima. "Tadinya aku ingin _double date _dengan Mido-_chin_, Kise-_chin_ dan Mine-_chin_. Tapi kurasa aku agak kesal saat kau bilang tidak mau ikut jadi aku mengajak Muro-_chin_. Cuma itu saja."

"Hah? Siapa itu Muro? Aku tidak kenal _nanodayo_," tukas Midorima, membuang muka.

"Teman sekolahku," kata Murasakibara, mengikuti permainan _tsundere_ Midorima. "Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu."

Hati Midorima nyut-nyutan. _'Rupanya kau ingat? Lalu kenapa tidak pernah mengajak bertemu atau semacamnya?'_ "Masa, sih?"

"Iya kok. Aku kangen Mido-_chin_."

_Blush_. "A-Apaan sih. Tidak usah ngomong bohong begitu deh." Tidak pernah menelepon, mengirim _e-mail_, mengajak ketemuan dll tapi bisa bilang kangen. Memang orang kangen begitu, ya?

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku nggak pernah mengajak ketemu karena aku malu ngajaknya," kata Murasakibara dengan wajah datar. Midorima greget. Dimana malunya? "Mido-_chin_ kangen padaku nggak?"

_Pesshhh_. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu!"

Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk kepala Midorima. "Keluar, yuk. Kita main bersama Kise-_chin_."

Akhirnya Midorima diseret ke tempat Kise yang sedang ada di Snow White Grotto. Setelah Midorima memakai kacamatanya yang biasa, ia langsung melihat Kise nyaris jatuh ke dalam sumur Snow White tempat orang melempar uang sumbangan (?) kesana. Aomine tertawa dan Himuro membantu menahan Kise supaya tidak jatuh.

"Makanya jangan banyak pose deh, Kise. Mau foto saja mesti pose aneh-aneh. Jadinya hampir jatuh, kan?" ledek Aomine.

"Aominecchi _hidoi_-_ssu_! Bukannya bantuin malah ketawain orang," Kise mendelik tajam. "Himurocchi, kita pergi saja. Aku mau ke Splash Mountain!"

Rombongan Kise pun berangkat ke Critter Country yang wahana-nya berhubungan dengan air—Splash Mountain dan Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes—tanpa menyadari anggota mereka bertambah satu yaitu Midorima.

Tidak terasa, matahari pun terbenam. Inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu Kise. Ia langsung berjoget bahagia saat melihat langit mulai berwarna oranye. "Akhirnya malam juga, yeiy! Aku mau ke Istana Cinderella-_ssu_! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" serunya sembari menarik lengan Himuro.

"GERAH WOI GERAH!" teriak Aomine kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kejadian ia menertawakan Kise di sumur Snow White, kekasihnya langsung menempel sama Himuro. Aomine menoleh ke Murasakibara, mencoba meminta bantuan. Tapi hasilnya malah ia yang kaget. "Midorima?! Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Midorima mendengus. "Dari tadi juga aku disini _nanodayo_. Kau buta, ya?"

Baru saja Aomine mau memaki si _shooter_ hijau, ia melihat tangan _shooter_ yang dimaksud bertaut dengan _center_ ungu terdekat. Matanya langsung melotot. "K-Kau dan Murasakibara… k-kalian…?"

Midorima merona dan mencoba menarik tangannya namun Murasakibara keukeuh tidak mau melepaskan. "Hei! Cepat lepaskan!"

Aomine nyengir dan menghampiri Kise, lupa kalau si pirang sedang mogok bicara padanya. "Oi, Kise! Rupanya Midorima dan Murasakibara pacaran, ya?"

Kise menatap Aomine tiga detik lalu sengaja membuang muka. "Iya, ya. Urusi saja pasangan lain, Aominecchi. Kau kan tidak punya pacar."

Darah berhenti mengalir ke wajah Aomine. Ia mulai masuk ke tahap pertama dalam permintaan maafnya. "Oi, oi. Masa kau masih marah? Aku kan cuma bercanda. Udahan dong marahnya."

"Himurocchi, nanti kita foto bersama, ya?"

Himuro _facepalm_. Kenapa ia jadi dilibatkan ke pertengkaran dua sejoli ini? "Uh, iya, haha."

Tahap kedua. "Maaf deh aku mengurusi pasangan lain. Jangan marah lagi, ya?"

"Kapan-kapan kita jalan lagi ya, Himurocchi?"

"…iya, ha-ha-hah."

Tahap ketiga. "Kenapa sih kau merepotkan begini? Tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali."

Dan seperti yang bisa diduga, di tahap keempat ini Kise bereaksi. "Kalau aku merepotkan ya tidak usah pacaran denganku, Ahominecchi! Sana pacaran dengan orang lain!"

Kemudian permintaan maaf Aomine diulang dari tahap satu lagi. Begitu sampai seterusnya.

Murasakibara mengerjap bosan, menarik jemari Midorima pelan. "Mido-_chin_, kita jangan jadi seperti itu, ya."

Midorima _sweatdrop_. "Aku juga tidak mau. Tenang saja, nama kita kan tidak mengandung unsur-unsur _baka_ atau _aho_. Kita tidak akan menjadi seperti pasangan bodoh AoKise itu."

Terdengar suara tawa OOC Murasakibara. "AoKise, hm? Kalau kita apa? Murasaki… Midori… Mura… Mido… MuraMido?"

_Kats_. "T-Tidak tahu, ah! Jangan tanya soal begituan padaku!"

.

Cesss… Siunggg… Duaaaar…

.

Bunyi apa itu? Coba tebak itu bunyi apa.

.

Cesss… Fiuuuu… Duar! Duar!

.

Cesss… Siunggg… Duaaaar…

.

Cesss… Fiuuuu… Duar! Duar!

.

"Mido-_chin_, lihat."

Midorima mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk jemari Murasakibara. Matanya membesar. _'Indah sekali,'_ batinnya dalam hati. "Apa yang istimewa dari ini _nanodayo_? Kan sudah biasa."

Alis Murasakibara terangkat. "Iya juga. Tidak bisa dimakan, sih."

_Gubrak_! Sabar, ya, Shin-_chan_. Salah sendiri milih pacar yang nggak romantis sama sekali. "Haha, yang ada di pikiranmu cuma makanan saja, ya?"

"Masa sih? Ada Aka-_chin_ juga kok. Terus ada Mido-_chin_."

Midorima mau nangis darah rasanya. Kedudukan Akashi memang tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun. Menyeramkan!

"_Baby, you're a firework_…" genggaman Murasakibara semakin erat. "…_you're original, cannot be replaced_."

.

_Blink_.

.

Midorima mengerjap. Telinganya bermasalah atau Murasakibara memang sedang bersenandung padanya? Ia menoleh dan mendapati mantan _center_ Teikou tersebut sedang menatapnya.

"Kembang apinya indah sekali, Mido-_chin_. Tapi kenapa aku nggak melihat kembang apinya, ya?_ Why am I staring at you instead?_"

_Bluuussshh_. _Shooting guard_ Shuutoku itu yakin Murasakibara pasti sedang kerasukan entah apa hingga menyebabkan dia bicara gombal begitu. Eh, tunggu dulu. Cuma perasaanya saja atau semakin lama wajah Murasakibara semakin dekat?

"O-Oi, M-Murasakibara."

"_Is it because you're prettier than fireworks_?"

"M-Murasaki—"

Chu~

_Doki_.

Cessss… Fiuuuungg… Duar! Duar! Duar!

Ckrek (?). _Captured_.

"Kyaaaa, _kawaii_-_ssu_! Lihat deh, Midorimacchi! _Back ground_-nya bagus, kan? Kembang apinya warna ungu dan hijau-_ssu_!" Kise berlari memeluk Midorima sembari memamerkan foto yang ia ambil menggunakan polaroid-nya.

Murasakibara yang belum mau melepas Midorima menahan kepala Kise sebelum lelaki pirang itu sempat memeluk Midorima.

"M-Murasaki—hmph. H-Hentikan _nanodayo_. Ini memalukan!" Midorima meronta-ronta.

"Baiklah," ucap Murasakibara patuh.

Himuro merona. Aomine _nosebleed_. Mata Kise menjadi bling-bling.

"Heiii, Midorimacchi, gantian kau yang foto aku, ya?" pinta Kise memelas, menyodorkan kamera yang menyimpan banyak foto aib sejak mereka masuk ke Disneyland.

Midorima mengambil kamera dengan wajah masih tersipu-sipu. "Foto kau begitu sama Aomine?"

Kise mendengus. "Siapa bilang sama Aominecchi? Aku mau foto sama Himurocchi kok."

"EEEEHHH?" seru Aomine dan Himuro kompak.

"Posenya apa, Kise-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara, asik mengunyah _snack_-nya yang sempat dilupakan.

"Posenya?" Kise tersenyum berseri-seri. "Ya seperti yang tadi diposekan Midorimacchi dan Murasakicchi dong."

"TIDAK BOLEH / TIDAK MAU!"

"Oi, Kise, kau sadar tidak kalau kau itu pacarku? Jangan seenaknya bilang mau mencium laki-laki lain dong," Aomine histeris. Mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Kise tersenyum geli. Ia mengambil polaroidnya lalu mendekati Aomine dan menghentikan gerakan mondar-mandir lelaki itu kemudian menciumnya.

Fiuuuuu~ Dwaaaar!

Ckrek.

"Hmm, poniku jelek nih," Kise manyun saat melihat hasil jepretan (?) nya. "Ulang sekali lagi, ya, Aominecchi?"

"Hei! Ini tempat umum!" tegur Midorima _shock_, membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku mau pulang saja."

"Eeeeh, tapi kita belum ke Istana Cinderella~!"

"Pergi saja sama Ahomine-mu itu."

"_Mou_, aku mau pergi ramai-ramai-_ssu_!"

"Aku mau pulang _nanodayo_."

"Muro-_chin_, kita juga pulang."

"Eh? I-Iya."

_Twitch_. Midorima mendelik sebal pada Murasakibara. Kok malah mengajak orang lain pulang sih? Menyebalkan. _'Aku sih tidak cemburu, hanya saja itu namanya tidak setia, kan!'_

"Mido-_chin_, ini Muro-_chin_," lelaki bersurai ungu itu memperkenalkan. "Muro-_chin_, ini Mido-_chin_, pacarku."

Midorima merona. Pacarku. Pacarku, katanya. Cuma satu kata itu saja cukup untuk membuat Midorima ingin guling-guling. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya. Bikin malu saja guling-guling di tempat seperti ini. Jiwa _tsundere_ sejatinya tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku Himuro Tatsuya. Salam kenal," ujar Himuro, tersenyum ramah.

"Hn. Midorima Shintarou _nanodayo_."

Lalu keduanya terdiam dan Murasakibara melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Midorima. "Jadi, Mido-_chin_ tidak cemburu lagi, kan?" bisik Murasakibara pelan.

Midorima nyaris melompat. "S-Siapa bilang aku—"

"Aku kangen Mido-_chin_. Apa Mido-_chin_ juga kangen aku?"

Ah. Dia harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menjawab 'iya' meskipun memang itu yang ia ingin jawab.

"Mido-_chin_?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Mido-_chin_ pernah… berpikir kalau Mido-_chin_ itu _tsundere_?"

"Aku tidak _tsundere_ _nanodayo_!" protes Midorima kesal. Masa sampai kekasihnya juga bilang begitu, sih? "A-Aku… A-Aku juga kangen dan ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari."

Murasakibara termenung. "Lalu… apakah aku harus," ia terdengar ragu. "Apakah aku harus pindah?"

"Pindah?" tanya Midorima bingung. "Pindah apaan?"

"Pindah ke Shuutoku," sahut Murasakibara mantap.

Sial. Kalau Murasakibara terus bersikap manis begitu, ia kan jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak bermanja-manja padanya. Padahal ia tidak suka sikap manja. Jadi ia menggeleng. "Tidak usah! Tapi, Murasakibara?"

"Iya, Mido-_chin_?"

_Blush_. "S-Setidaknya sekali-kali telepon aku _nanodayo_. Kalau tidak mau, kirim _e-mail_ juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak bikin mati, kan?" Sifat _deredere_-nya keluar.

Cup. (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

Ciuman di pipi.

"Baiklah, aku akan sering-sering menelepon dan mengirim _e-mail_ pada Mido-_chin_," sudut bibir lelaki bersurai ungu itu terangkat sedikit. "Muro-_chin_, kenapa jauh-jauh begitu?"

Garis-garis hitam menghiasi wajah Himuro. "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Sepertinya MuraMido tidak sadar sudah menjadikan Himuro nyamuk.

"Tidak usah jalan sejauh itu, Himuro. Tapi kalau mau dekat-dekat kau harus pindah ke sebelahku," tukas Midorima tegas, tidak mau kekasihnya nempel sama Himuro.

"Midorimacchi! Murasakicchi! Himurocchi! Tunggu dong! Aku mau pulang bersama!"

Kise berlari menghampiri tiga lelaki tersebut. Aomine mengikuti tidak jauh di belakang dengan gaya lebih santai. Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan jika melihat cengiran lebar Aomine. Tapi Kise seakan sengaja memanas-manasi Aomine dengan menggandeng lengan Himuro erat. Alhasil, mereka ribut bertiga, melupakan Murasakibara dan Midorima agak jauh di belakang.

"Pasangan bodoh itu," cerca Midorima tidak suka.

"Itu cara mereka bilang mereka mencintai satu sama lain, kan, Mido-_chin_?" kata Murasakibara bijak. "Aku mencintaimu, Shintarou-_chin_."

Midorima langsung menyembunyikan wajah di tangan. "Jangan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal memalukan begitu, Murasakibara."

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" Murasakibara mengabaikan perkataan Midorima.

Lelaki bersurai hijau itu menggigit bibir malu-malu. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, A-Atsushi," gumamnya pelaaaaaaaaan sekali.

Tapi Murasakibara tersenyum, yang berarti dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Midorima. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chu~ (っ´˘зε˘`c)

.

.

.

"EEEHHHHH, MIDORIMACCHI DAN MURASAKICCHI CIUMAN~!"

"N-NGGAK NANODAYO!"


End file.
